


k.o. (seu amor me pegou)

by komorebinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Carnaval, And all that jazz, Costumes, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Lots of kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, kissing strangers, this fic is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: Oh no. Hell no.What kind of twisted joke was that? So this guy who had just punched him was Jisung’s friend?Nu-uh. Fuck no.In which Hyunjin didn’t expect to fall in love at the other side of the world but guess life is full of surprises.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	k.o. (seu amor me pegou)

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write this fic while i was looking through my videos during carnaval, suffering because i’m now quarantined and won’t be able to have celebrations like that again anytime soon :(
> 
> this fic is extremely self indulgent and it was based off on my personal experience with carnaval throughout the years! most of the scenes i described here have happened with me or with close friends of mine so please don’t take this too seriously since there are many different ways to enjoy this holiday
> 
> i have put some portuguese vocab throughout this fic but i think i managed to explain it well, if anyone is still confused please let me know so that i'll try to make it more understandable!
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/5zSiXA70xM4kuSt6qim6jl?si=F5ksW4TfRlyJffnLeJDC5A)   
>  [chapter title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/0nkDm27DGppCSk8dnGtvPa?si=6gCimDO0TRSOFxlTJm28Zw)

Hyunjin had never felt this hot and sticky his whole life.

“Jesus fucking Christ Jisung why the fuck did you insist on putting all this glitter over my face? It’s literally getting everywhere! Look at this shit!” Hyunjin complained while pointing at his body that was covered in blue glitter.

“It’s Carnaval, Hyunjin!” Jisung said in an exasperated tone. “Stop being so pissy, it’s supposed to get everywhere and you’ll find it coming out from weird places of your body weeks later! That’s part of the fun!”

Hyunjin sighed resignedly. When Jisung set his mind to something there was no way of getting around it.

Today was the first day of Carnaval celebrations and Hyunjin already wanted to strangle Jisung. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friend with all his heart but he couldn't help disagreeing with him most of the time about almost everything. How they hadn’t killed each other already was a mystery for most people who didn’t know them closely. Even if sometimes they looked like the worst of enemies they were actually extremely close and trusted each other with everything.

The first day of celebrations normally only starts during the evening since most people still have school and work to attend in the morning so Jisung had decided that today they would go out with their simpler costumes because he wanted to leave the best ones for the remaining days that would be longer. Hyunjin was wearing a plain white shirt with navy blue shorts and a stupid sailor hat that Jisung had given him. His friend had also plastered his face with blue glitter, highlighting his cheeks and collarbone. Jisung was wearing a similar outfit to Hyunjin’s but instead of a sailor hat he was wearing a policeman one.

“Anyways, what’s taking Minho and Chan so long?”

“They’re either drunkenly making out on some alley or they just decided to wait in the line for the bathroom instead of just pissing in the street. Or they got lost. Then we’re fucked.” Jisung said while starting to look a bit worried.

“The bathroom line option makes more sense. God, I hate that they’re decent human beings.”

“Hey just because I pissed on that tree that one time because I was really desperate- ”

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes tuning out his friend’s rant. He was already starting to sober up and dealing with drunk Jisung while being sober was not fun at all.

Jisung had been living in Brazil for two years already and this was Hyunjin’s first time visiting him. His friend had decided to go to university here because he loved the country and he had always wanted to study abroad. He had managed to get a scholarship right after he graduated and was now living in a shared apartment with an Australian boy named Felix.

After a lot of complaining from Jisung that he always had to go to Korea to see his friends and they never reciprocated, Hyunjin, Changbin, Minho, and Chan decided to arrange a trip to Brazil to visit him during Carnaval, the best time of the year according to the boy. The five of them had gone to high school together and had formed this really close bond, so close that even two of them (Minho and Chan) had started dating.

Hyunjin and Changbin were sharing a room in a hotel along with the couple who had also gotten a room for themselves since Jisung’s apartment didn’t have enough space for all of them. Jisung came to pick them up at the hotel by himself and planned to meet Felix and his other friends at a nice ‘Bloquinho de Samba’ (a street carnival that would be playing samba music) that was going to happen near the center of the city. Jisung’s other friends were in fact two Korean boys he had met during one of the many international exchange students get-togethers at his university. Hyunjin had never seen or talked to any of them but according to Jisung they were really nice and it would be a great opportunity for all of them to bond.

“Fucking finally guys! What took you two so long?”

“Have you seen the bathroom line? Unlike you, we don’t practice public indecency.” Minho nagged at the younger.

“That was one time-”

“Hey guys, where’s Changbin?” Chan said interrupting his boyfriend and Jisung’s pointless bickering.

Minho and Chan had also decided to go with a lowkey outfit today. The couple was wearing matching bunny ears, though Minho’s was white while Chan’s was black. They looked really cute together.

“He said he was going to buy some drinks and come back. Now that you said it he really has been gone for some time already…”

“Why did you let Changbin wander around alone? Fucking hell, let’s go find him.” Chan said in his ‘it’s hard being the mom of the group’ voice.

“Aish hyung stop being dramatic, he’s probably just doing shots with strangers and living his best life. You know how much Brazilians love foreigners.”

“Let’s go find him anyways. Me and Minho will go through the left side of the street and you two go through the right. Let’s meet each other in 20 minutes at that bar.” Chan said while pointing at this bar at the end of the street. The older boy then grabbed Minho’s hand and disappeared through the left side of the crowd.

Jisung looked at Hyunjin and shrugged his shoulders.

“Guess we’ll have to go through the mass of sweaty bodies. The things we do for our friends.” Jisung said while dramatically sighing.

Hyunjin looked at the huddle of people in front of him and sighed as well. If it was already this hot outside of that mess he didn’t even want to know what inside was like. _God, the things he did for his friends._

He and Jisung approached the right side of the street while searching for a way to enter the crowd. Suddenly Hyunjin felt his arms being grabbed by Jisung as the other boy sprinted down a path that had been created by a group that had just come out of the agglomeration. The two boys started making their way through the crowd while trying to spot Changbin’s face.

“So, Hyunjin.” Jisung started saying in front of him. Even with the loud music coming from huge speakers in the middle of the street Hyunjin could still hear Jisung’s voice clearly since his body was practically glued to the other boy’s and his hands were on the shorter’s shoulders so that they wouldn’t be separated from each other.

“What.”

“We have been in this ‘bloquinho’ for almost a whole hour already and you haven’t kissed anyone yet!”

“And you have?”

“Why do you think I took that long to get us our drinks?” Jisung replied with a scoff.

“Ew Jisung you are gross.” Hyunjin said while pushing the shorter’s shoulder who let out a yelp.

“Uh, rude. And no, I’m not gross. I’m smart and got us free drinks! Anyways, you’re the one who’s boring. Here, I’ll show you how to do it.” Jisung said that and stopped for a second to scan the crowd. He then walked to a group of girls who were talking in a small circle to their left. Jisung approached them while throwing one of his arms on the shoulders of a smaller girl who smiled back at him. He said something in Portuguese and all of the girls looked at him with confused expressions. He then said something again while pointing to a girl with short hair at the other side of the circle who looked at him weirdly and said something that made Jisung get out of there blushing while the rest of the circle laughed.

“Uh, so that person wasn’t a he, it was a she and she was a lesbian.”

Hyunjin burst out laughing.

“The one with the short hair? You thought she was a gay man?”

“How was I supposed to know?!?”

“I thought you were getting sober again but guess I was wrong.” Hyunjin said while chuckling. Jisung was a mess but that’s why being friends with him was so fun.

“Well, I won’t give up.” Jisung said grumpily. He looked around once again, this time his eyes stopping at the sight of a tall shirtless guy. Jisung stepped forward and tapped said guy on his shoulders. The guy looked back at Jisung; he was fairly attractive, honey skin with strong facial features. Jisung then placed his hands on the guy’s neck while the guy held Jisung’s waist and dived right in for a kiss.

_What._

_The fuck._

Jisung was straight up devouring that stranger’s mouth and Hyunjin just stood there watching in disbelief. They hadn’t even said anything. Like, how even. Hyunjin was malfunctioning.

A few moments later Jisung leaned away from the kiss and with one last smile to the other man he joined Hyunjin again.

“And that’s how you do it. Now you try it.”

“Jisung I’m not about to kiss a complete stranger while Changbin is still missing!”

“Hyunjin he probably isn’t even missing, I’m sure he’s fine. Pleasee, try it just once before we go meet Chan and Minho again.”

Hyunjin sighed. Jisung wasn’t budging so he might as well just do it. He looked around the mass of half-naked bodies and spotted an odd guy out.

The guy was tall, about Hyunjin’s height and he had cherry red hair that matched the red Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. The guy seemed to be looking for something in the crowd and when he turned around Hyunjin caught a glimpse of his face which made his breath hitch. The stranger’s face was absolutely _beautiful._ He had fair skin, soft eyes, pretty lips, and just overall an ethereal aura. Hyunjin was immediately drawn to him.

Might as well take a shot, it’s not like he had anything to lose. Hyunjin walked towards the other boy leaving Jisung behind and tried to mimic what his friend had just done. He tapped the pretty boy on his shoulder who turned around and looked at Hyunjin with a confused expression. Hyunjin smiled and started leaning in when he felt an excruciating pain coming from his stomach. He then registered that the beautiful stranger had just landed a hard punch on his gut.

“Hey what the fuck!” _Wait. Did that guy just curse at him in Korean?_

Hyunjin was still agonizing in pain while holding his sides as he tried to utter a reply.

“I- I’m sorry?”

“What were you doing?!” The guy was fuming, both of his hands drawn in a fist ready to punch Hyunjin again.

“Trying to kiss you?” Hyunjin said weakly while trying to properly stand up.

“Why would you do that? The hell???”

“I’m sorry?!” Hyunjin was confused. Why wouldn’t he kiss the other guy? He was extremely pretty. Oh wait. Shit, maybe he was straight. Hyunjin hadn’t thought of that possibility.

“Whatever.” The guy said while rolling his eyes.

He then grabbed the arm of a boy who was next to him, yanking said boy away from the middle of a kiss. When Hyunjin was about to register who that other person was he heard Jisung screaming from behind him.

“Felix? Minnie? Oh my god we finally found you!”

When Hyunjin finally managed to stand up properly, he took a good look at the couple in front of him that had been sucking each other’s mouths and was completely baffled.

“Changbin hyung?!”

So that’s where Changbin had been this whole time. _What the hell._

The other boy seemed to finally snap out from his drunken trance (whether it had been from the kiss or the drinks Hyunjin couldn’t tell) and look at the boys in front of him.

“Oh hey guys! I was about to go find you all but I got a bit distracted.” Changbin said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait, you know each other?” The pretty stranger asked while looking at Jisung. _Wait what._

“Oh my, what a great coincidence! Hyunjin, Changbin, these two right here are Felix and Seungmin!” Jisung said with a large smile on his face.

_Oh shit._

_Oh no. Hell no._

_What kind of sick twisted joke was that? So this guy was Jisung’s friend? This guy who had just punched him and rejected him?_

_Nu-uh. Fuck no. This was not happening._

“It’s so nice that you two already got to know each other!” Jisung said with a smug grin.

“Ah yes, getting to know each other’s mouths you mean.” Seungmin scoffed.

“Shut up Minnie.” Felix said while blushing and hitting Seungmin in the arm. Oh my, what was that _voice_? It was so freaking deep.

“Wait, where’s Jeongin?” Jisung said while looking around trying to spot this Jeongin guy.

“He said he was going to wait for us at that bar since he was tired.”

“Oh really? We’re also supposed to meet Minho and Chan there!” Jisung said with a laugh.

“Wah so many coincidences today! Let’s go then, we can properly get to know each other when the group is complete!” Felix said happily while attaching himself to Jisung’s side and leading the way.

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin trying to think about something to say but the other boy just gave him a dead look before turning around and following the two other boy’s without looking back.

_Well, this was going to be awkward._

“What’s with the long face Hyunjin?”

“Nothing hyung.” Hyunjin said trying to cheer up but still very much affected by the other boy’s rudeness. Hyunjin couldn’t believe that from all the people he could have chosen to kiss he chose Jisung’s friend who apparently now wanted to murder him.

“Ah, I think I know just what you need. You need to drink.” Changbin said with a playful wink.

Hyunjin chuckled.

“Yeah you’re right hyung. Let’s get smashed.”

Changbin cheered and interlocked his arms with Hyunjin’s while dragging him in the direction of the bar.

・・✦・・

The rest of the evening was spent with the whole group getting to know each other better through tons of drinking at the bar. Jisung was right, his friends were indeed really fun to hang out with and everybody got along really well. Well, everybody except for Seungmin who hadn’t said a word to Hyunjin the whole time they were at the bar.

When the party started to die down, Felix suggested they went to another street bar to eat some Brazilian snacks since the one they were at only had some appetizers. They decided to go walking to the other place since it was relatively close and there were still a lot of people walking around even though it was already pretty late.

Hyunjin was walking by himself, only slightly buzzed since he hadn’t drunk that much. Jisung on the other hand was singing some ‘Sertanejo’ songs along with Felix at the top of their lungs while Changbin recorded them. Hyunjin giggled at that scene.

“Hey… Hyunjin, right?”

Hyunjin looked to his right where the voice had come from and saw Jisung’s friend standing next to him. He nodded his head.

“And you’re Jeongin?”

“Yep that’s me. Sorry to intrude but... what happened between you and Seungmin?” Jeongin asked quietly.

Hyunjin let out a humorless laugh.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Nah, not really. I just know Seungmin hyung really well.” Jeongin said offering Hyunjin a small smile.

Hyunjin had only known this boy for a little less than an hour but somehow he felt like he could trust him.

“I tried to kiss him and then he punched me.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you should go talk to him. Seungmin hyung gets upset easily but he doesn’t hold grudges for long.”

“He doesn’t look like he wants me anywhere near him.” Hyunjin said while looking at Seungmin who was walking in front of him, talking to Minho and Chan.

“Just, trust me ok? Talk to him.” Jeongin said while patting his shoulders reassuringly and leaving him to think about it.

Hyunjin sighed.

Jeongin was right. These next few days would be hell if he didn’t talk things out with Seungmin. Gathering some alcohol courage, Hyunjin decided to approach Seungmin who was now walking by himself.

“Hey.” Hyunjin said when he was close enough to the other boy.

Seungmin stared at him with an annoyed expression.

“Why do you hate me?”

Seungmin sneered.

“I already said sorry! Is it because I assumed you were gay? Then I’m sorry about that too!”

Seungmin’s face morphed to an expression of disbelief and seconds later he burst out laughing. Now Hyunjin was very confused. Maybe the other boy was drunker than he looked.

“But I am gay. Very much openly homosexual. I just didn’t want to kiss you.” Seungmin said after he finally managed to stop laughing.

_Oh ok, ouch._

“Look, I know a lot of people do this here in Brazil and Carnaval is a mess but asking first is always important you know. Or just reading body language, that’s also a smart option.”

_Ah, that made a lot of sense._

“Oh God, I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to come out as an asshole.” Hyunjin said while looking at his feet, embarrassed by his actions.

“You kind of did but now you’re forgiven.” Seungmin said with a small teasing smile.

Hyunjin pouted.

“Ok, I deserved that.”

Hyunjin then saw the rest of their friends stopping in front of a small bar and realized that they had arrived at their destination.

“So Seungmin, let’s start again. Hi my name is Hwang Hyunjin, it’s nice to meet you.” Hyunjin said as he stopped, turning around and offering a hand for Seungmin to shake.

Seungmin stared at him funnily but decided to grab his hand anyways.

“My name is Kim Seungmin, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Hyunjin beamed.

“So Seungmin, any Brazilian snacks recommendations to provide me?”

Seungmin’s face immediately brightened.

“God yes, I love the food here. Come, I’ll show you some of the best stuff.”

Hyunjin smiled even more and followed Seungmin inside the bar. What a relief. Guess Jeongin was right, Seungmin really didn’t hold grudges.

As they entered the bar Seungmin passionately explained what all the snacks in display were, giving his detailed opinion on each one of them. In the end, Hyunjin decided to get himself a coxinha (a fried ball of bread with chicken and catupiry inside) while Seungmin got himself a cheese pastel (another fried snack that Hyunjin had no idea what it was, he just knew that it had cheese inside).

They got out of the bar and went to join their friends who had managed to sit on a plastic table in the middle of the sidewalk. Seungmin and Hyunjin sat side by side since the other boy wanted to see his reaction to the food up close.

Hyunjin took in a deep breath and looked at the ‘coxinha’ in front of him. It was shaped like a pear so Hyunjin decided to start from the bottom part. He took the first bite and as he chewed that ball of grease he was completely taken back by its flavor.

“Oh my god this is one of the most amazing things I have ever tasted.”

Seungmin laughed at Hyunjin’s dumbstruck expression.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying their food and talking about everything and nothing at all. They also spent a lot of time sharing embarrassing stories about Jisung who pouted and whined throughout the whole exchange, saying that he had no friends, only dirty traitors.

“Wait guys, where did Changbin and Felix go?” Chan asked in a sudden moment of silence.

“Felix said he needed to go to the bathroom and Changbin said that he was going to buy some water but none of them have returned yet.” Jeongin said while looking around.

A few beats of silence passed and realization finally dawned on all the boys who were at the table.

“Those disgusting fucks.”

“Who’s going to check on them?”

A crowd of ‘not me!’s ran through the table.

“Let’s play rock paper scissors and the two people who lose have to go get them so that we can go back to the hotel and you guys to your own apartments.” Chan said while looking around the table.

They all played some rounds of the game and in the end, Seungmin and Hyunjin were the ones who lost. They got up from the table followed by encouraging shouts from their friends, no, actually shouts from the bunch of dirty traitors.

“Hey Hyunjin, how about we do something fun?” Seungmin asked quietly while looking at him with a devilish smirk. Hyunjin decided he liked that expression on the other boy.

“I’m listening... what are you thinking?” Hyunjin asked with enthusiasm starting to fill his insides.

“Well, there's this thing in Brazil called ‘estalinhos’ which are like little explosive that when you throw it on the ground it makes a noise. But if you throw a lot of them it makes a really big noise and I just happen to have a box full of those in my pocket. Don't ask why.” Seungmin said while taking the small box from his pocket and showing it to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smirked.

“Seungmin, your mind… Let’s fucking do that.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin quietly approached the bathroom and then stopped at the slightly open door. As discreetly as possible both boys peeked inside and like predicted Changbin and Felix were making out against one of the walls. Seungmin tapped Hyunjin on his arm and with a small smile, he handed the boy half of the explosives that were in the box. Seungmin then looked up at Hyunjin and mouthed an ‘At the count of three’.

_One._

Hyunjin smiled brightly at Seungmin who snickered in return.

_Two._

He stared at the ground near the couple, trying to calculate the distance he needed to aim the explosives.

_Three._

Both Hyunjin and Seungmin threw the ‘estalinhos’ in their hands with full force towards the ground in which Changbin and Felix were sucking face. A loud noise of many small explosions was heard and the boys who had been previously attached to each other’s mouths scrambled away from each other while screaming in complete panic.

Seungmin and Hyunjin burst out laughing at the scene in front of them, holding onto each other while trying not to fall on the ground from laughing so much. Changbin then finally seemed to register what had just happened as he spotted the two boys laughing like maniacs at the door.

“Yah brats! Today is the day you'll regret ever having been born!” Changbin screamed at them with a face that looked ready to fulfill his promise of ending their asses.

The two laughing boys then turned around and started running away from the bathroom as fast as possible as Changbin chased after them screaming bloody murder. When they all managed to calm down after a lot of chasing and screaming, the group decided to call it night so that they could rest since tomorrow was going to be a full day.

“Hey, today was fun.” Seungmin said as he approached Hyunjin to say goodbye.

“Yeah, it really was. Seungmin, I just wanted to say sorry again for what happened earlier. I’m just really glad we cleared things up, you’re pretty cool.” Hyunjin said while rubbing his nape.

“No need to fret really, it’s already in the past. So, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you.” Hyunjin said with a grin. Seungmin hesitated for a second as if he was going to do something else but then he just waved at Hyunjin who waved back at him. Seungmin then headed to the cab that had just arrived, grabbing Jeongin’s arm so that they could finally go home to rest.

Hyunjin stayed still staring at the cab until it disappeared from his sight. A small smile made its way to his face as a warm familiar feeling started blooming in his chest. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> so how was that for a first chapter? a mess i know ajskajsk
> 
> i’ll try to post the second chapter asap but i won’t make any promises hehe...
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
